Crimson Silver
An aroma, so delectable, so alluring she could almost taste it, proliferated the air as she was soaring through the midnight sky. As a daemon her senses were highly acute, especially to what they were now picking up. Blood. She licked her lips erotically, savoring the sweet nectar hanging in the air and found herself interested. Even with her enhanced senses, to detect blood at this distance? That could only mean one thing, a battle. No., she corrected herself. This was a slaughter, a senseless murder carried out by nothing less than a beast, a monster who held no compassion, no compulsion against delivering death to those it saw as mere prey! She was intrigued. To find such a kindred soul was quite rare, but whether they possessed eloquence or a simple brute...not that she minded. Amon had been a brute, but he was quite skilled on and off the field of battle. Her groin ached with need, at the rapidly growing red mist filling the horizon, so she expanded her senses and smiled devilishly at what she found. A power, wholly corrupt and indistinguishable as the source of the blood-lust radiating outward like a beacon, beckoning all those who would welcome it to come forth and join in the slaughter! A chance encounter, under the moonlit night? What more could a lady ask for? She teleported, phasing completely out of existence before abruptly appearing above the battle. She surveyed the field, noting the distinct blanket of crimson etched into it, watching with a mix between curiosity and anticipation as she watched what could be only described as a symphonic ballet of flashing steel and death. A silver-haired swordsman cut through the ranks of his enemies with an almost divine grace, watching with brightly lit crimson eyes, not unlike her own as his foes were eviscerated in a gory display like paint thrown on a canvas. He literally danced between their attacks, nimbly weaving through their ranks leaving nothing but a trail of blood and bone in his wake. It was breathtaking. But like all great musicals, this too came to an end when the last of his foes evaporated into a splatter of blood. He was soon joined by three others, attractive females who swooned for his attention. Ah ah ah, but not today my dears, for this one, shall be '''mine'!'' She thought. The swordsman had apparently noticed her presence, and taking that as her cue she descended, landing softly on the ground, her head titled to the side in a playful manner, her smile wide and eerie. The woman flanking the swordsman stiffened at her presence. "Well, well, well. It seems I'm not the only one who enjoys a stroll at night." The fact that she addressed such a wholesale slaughter as a "stroll" was not missed. One of the silver-haired swordsman's female companions grew visibly steamed at the presence of yet another female, more competition for the attention of her master. In an attempt to ward the newcomer off, she wrapped her arms around one of his possessively, only to be shaking off as the man smirked and marched toward her, the blood on his blade seemingly sinking itself into the steel. "What a fortunate man I am. Not only do I get dinner, but a show. And who might you be, my delectable little flower?" Tansuki, the blonde haired companion with comparably larger breasts than the others, crossed her arms and huffed in jealousy. Still, she had to admit, Sadow did say this would happen if he ever found a woman who intrigued him and she did have all the qualities Sadow liked: a taste for murder, nice body frame, etc... She smiled at the discomfort of his companions, though whether any one of them could tell was a different story. She appraised the man before her, ignoring the physical attributes, and instead focused on the very soul of the man. She was not disappointed. For a Shinigami, his was a soul that was as close to a Diabolus as one could get. Giggling at her findings, her voluptous frame shook with delight, erotic in its rhythm. "My, and a gentleman too." she smiled seductively at his approach. "You may call me Dorothy Furlan da Liberi." She said taking the ends of her dress and bowing in an old european manner. Even with such simple movements, Dorothy was able to exude an aura of pure sensuality, and lust. The three woman may have been considered beautiful, but before Dorothy, they were as alluring as a hairless ape. Her's was a beauty on the realms of a goddess, every movement erotic, and alluring. "I noticed you enjoying your evening, and thought that I might partake in the festivities." She said gesturing to the remains of the battle. "But you were partially right. The show is over, but dinner...," Pausing, she deliberately let the word hang. "has just begun." A slender finger pointed towards his chest, and it was then he could feel his insides burn with an unbelievable amount of lust. All the while her ruby red eyes glew darkly in the night. "Tell me, swordsman, to whom do I owe the pleasure?" It was obvious to anyone listening what she meant with the last word. Yet, hidden in its syllables was something dark and terrible, promising untold ecstasy, yet in the same hand total annihilation. It was rare for a monster like himself to feel like this. The passionate arousal from a messy battle was now being replaced by a fiery glow within himself he did not fully understand. He smirked, trying to keep his composure "The Fang-Lord of the North... Sadow Yatsumaru." Survivors from the battle he had just engaged in, members of the barbarus Squad 11, were now in total awe. They recognized his name and title as one to be feared and respected. Sadow, over the thousand years he's been alive, has established himself as a grim figure more ominous than the plague on a battleground. His mere presence evoked death and destruction for all involved. They claim his sword his is so evil, Sadow himself must appease it by feeding it the blood of his enemies. It is told that every life he takes is sent toward the most fiery, gut-wrenching pits of Hell. Sadow could tell such a veluptuous goddess as this woman was no mere mortal like his current companions, which meant all the more pleasure in her. But if she truly was a resident of Hell, than she could admire the figure before her all the more for his contributions to the empty coffers of Hell's fields. Her expression didn't change, but there was discernable knowing in her eyes when he stated his name. "Sadow Yatsumaru," the way she said his name sent shivers down his spine. "Fang-Lord of the North, Demon of the Sands of Hueco Mundo, the White Haired Reaper, the Angel of Death. To think we'd meet face to face." Dorothy said while gliding around Sadow and his entourage. Her eyes drifted to his three companions, ruby orbs staring past their physical shells, as though their very mind and soul were an open book for her to read. It was a terrfying experience, but the woman remained rigid. She could see it in their eyes, a fanatical, almost desperate soul that clung to the only thing that would accept them. It was quite pathetic really, but, it was also an opportunity. "I lack the eloquence of such titles, but then, I left no survivors to tell tales of my deeds. Knowing that we are such...kindred spirits, perhaps you will join me in a game, won't you?" she asked. "It is... a trifling matter, but those women, " she giggled at where her thoughts were going. "If you would be so kind, I'd like to play with them. An appetizer before the main course. Surely the infamous Sadow, Fang-Lord of the North, would only surround himself with the strongest and most beautiful of femme fatales, no?" Sadow grinned, standing in the way of Dorothy and his companions "That's presumption, my dear. The more, the merrier in my opinion." His deep, blue eyes glowed red in the moonlight and transfixed with hers. She seemed very much like him. Sadow was weighing his options. He could simply abandon his current followers and stay with this one. She was far more fetching and had more in common with him than these ants. She laughed. Men were so easy to manipulate. Especially this one. Sadow was used to being in control, used to desperate women, willing to do anything for just a sparing glance. But like all men in power, finding a woman who could be considered their equal was intoxicating. She could see the heightened emotions, the tensing of his body, the way his eyes gazed hungrily at her. He was willing to throw everything he had and more. Just for her. It was so easy to manipulate emotions, especially ones her victims are already experiencing. Magnifying them beyond reason, and then crushing them into dust! Oh how she will enjoy breaking this one. His soul, will greatly add to her own power. But at the very least he will experience pleasure beyond this world before he, too, succumbs to her will. If not, then... hehe, let the games continue. "Wouldnt you prefer a woman of quality over mere quantity, Sadow? I assure you, what you know as pleasure, is nothing compared to the true heights of pure lust and ecstasy that only I can bring." She glided over to them, moving with an unnatural grace, as though swimming through the sky. Her every movement had sensuality rippling outward from her in waves, how she managed to do so, with simple movements was only a testament to ability as a seductress. While Sadow may have missed it, his women did not. Hidden beneath the veil of beauty was a terrifying predator, a woman who has used her charms to conquer countless men, only to turn them into shriveled husks, their thoughts and dreams nothing more than food and entertainment as she sapped their very lives away. If this woman got ahold of Sadow, it was inevitable --- he would die. But she was already so close, what could they do? Hinotori warned "No, Sadow! It's a trick! She's going to-" Sadow raised his hand to cut her off "Quality and quantity go hand in hand, my dear, and currently I have both. What could you possible offer me that I cannot already have from my courtesans?" Dorothy smiled a cheshire grin that nearly split her face. "I'm glad you asked Sadow, Fang-Lord of the North." It was both alluring and eerie how she punctuated each syllable of his name and title, as though evoking some unknown ritual. "I'm sure you've already made the connection, I am not like those, mortals you keep by your bedside. I am a being whose powers are so far beyond your comprehension, you can only wonder, what can't I do?" From her lips a sinister laugh escapes sending shivers down the three womans spines, a primal terror gripping their hearts. "Your soul is destined for Hell, Sadow, Fang-Lord of the North, and once you enter its gates, you will become a furnace from which the most powerful beings will emerge! However, I can offer you an esape should you come to an untimely death. Your soul will not be chained and used as a mere battery, freedom will be at your fingertips. But if you would have your wish....I must have mine." She pointed to the woman at his flank. "When the time comes, you won't have to feel the dread of being powerless. The inability to save the man which you so adore and would give anything to save. For his sake, so that he may live, what are you willing to sacrifice hmm? If you believe in my words, then all you must offer is yourself." Hinotori glared, wary of the monster posing itself as a woman "How do I know I can trust your words?" Sadow looked startled she was considering this, giving a surprised look back at her. Almost as equally surprising was how she knew he was going to be a power factory in Hell. Still, that didn't sound like the life for him. But he didn't like the idea of sacrificing one who depended on him. Stuff like that can get deep under one's skin. "You don't. But," She held up her hand stopping the woman from her retort. "by doing so, you will enter a covenenant with me. Therefore the terms of this agreement are binding. My price, is that when the time comes, you will offer your mind, body and soul unto me. Fortunately for you, I will not collect payment now, you will still be able to travel with your dear Sadow, Fang-Lord of the North. Do you find these terms agreeable?" Hinotori nodded, with Sadow looking disapproving at her. Tanseki and Ouka, in turn, nodded in agreement. "To make our little arrangement formal, it must be spoken aloud, words are power, afterall." Dorothy cast a knowing glance at Sadow. It was hard to discern whether this was all apart of her plan from the start. Divide and conquer. Simple, and brutally effective. All three spoke in unison "We agree to your terms." Hinotori finished "We are yours when the time of agreement meets it's deadline." Category:Illuminate Void Category:Sadow-sama Category:Storylines